Mama Kaiba
by LonelyHearts2008
Summary: Yugi's baby cousin starts talking, earning Kaiba another title besides "anata". Rivalshipping.


Mama Kaiba

Summary: Yugi's baby cousin starts talking, earning Kaiba another title besides "anata". Rivalshipping.

* * *

Preface

It's been eight months since Yugi and Kaiba adopted Yugi's cousin, Tairo, after his mother, Yugi's aunt, dies in a car accident. After being married for a year, the couple is slowly learning what it takes to care for an infant. Although, they also learn to expect the unexpected with a baby.

* * *

Yugi was sitting on the couch, watching Tairo play happily in a playpen. He, Kaiba, and Mokuba had welcomed the permanent stay of the baby into their house, but mourned the loss of Yugi's aunt, Keiko, who died shortly after Tairo was born. There were no other relatives to care for him besides Yugi, as his father, Keiko's brother, is away on business, and Yugi felt Sugoroku was too elderly to care for a baby, having helped Yugi's parents raise him for nineteen years. So, Yugi took him into his newly formed family three months after marrying Kaiba in an elaborate ceremony.

"Ah!" Tairo said, holding a toy boat to Yugi. "No, baby, that's _your_ boat." Yugi cooed to the child, running his fingers through the child's red hair. Tairo stared back at him, putting the boat in his hand. "Thank you..." Yugi said. He played with the boat, entertaining the baby for a while before sitting it back into the playpen.

Mokuba ran in, hurriedly taking off his shoes. "Whoa, zippy. Where's the fire?" Yugi said, sitting Tairo on his lap. "Baseball practice! Ten minutes! Game! Two hours! Gotta get my uniform! Gotta hurry!" Mokuba said, running upstairs. Yugi smiled warmly. He was becoming matronly, whether he really was ready to or not. Yugi was still so childlike himself, despite being a married adult with a family. "That boy...always in a hurry." Yugi said to himself.

Tairo was playing with one of the blond bangs that framed Yugi's face. He raised the child in front of him. "Isn't that right?!" he cooed to the baby. Tairo grabbed another bang, running his tiny fingers through the soft hair. "You're not paying me any attention, are you?" Yugi asked, kissing the baby on the cheek.

Mokuba came clattering back downstairs, snatching Tairo into his arms and playing with him for a short while. He gave him a quick kiss before sitting him back into Yugi's lap. Mokuba gave Yugi a hug before putting his shoes back on. "We'll try to come to your game tonight, Mokuba." Yugi said, watching him head for the door. "I hope you can make it! Bye!" Mokuba cried, leaving and slamming the door behind him.

"Bye-bye!" Tairo said. Yugi was shocked. "Did you just say 'bye-bye'?!" Yugi cried, picking him up. "Bye-bye!" Tairo repeated. "Oh! Your first word! Daddy Seto's going to be so happy to hear this!" Yugi said, hugging the baby tightly.

"Hear what, koibito?"

Yugi stopped, turning to face his husband. "Seto, you aren't going to believe it!" he said, jumping up and down, the baby in his arms. Kaiba took the baby, raising him in front of his face. "How's my big boy!?" he said, tickling him. He bent down, giving his diminutive lover a long kiss. "What am I not going to believe, Yuu-koi?" he asked. "Tairo said his first word!" Yugi said excitedly. Kaiba held the baby in front of him. "You did?!" he cooed.

"He said 'bye-bye' to Mokuba before he left for practice!" Yugi said. Kaiba smiled. "Bye-bye!" Tairo said. "Awww...are you talking, buddy?" Kaiba said to his adopted son. "Oh! You didn't forget about Mokuba's baseball game at eight tonight, did you?" Yugi said. Kaiba pulled his lover close to him, wrapping an arm around his tiny waist. "I sure didn't. You still up to going?" Kaiba said, watching Tairo play with his loosened tie. "I had shirts made with Mokuba's number on it just for this occasion." Yugi said.

"Even for the little guy?" Kaiba asked, pointing to the baby. "I sure did. I didn't forget about you, sweetie!" Yugi said. Kaiba took Yugi and Tairo upstairs. He threw his tie on the bed, going into the bathroom to change his clothes. Tairo picked it up, gnawing on it for a little bit before playing with it. Yugi watched the baby play. "Babies are so innocent..." he said. Tairo dropped the tie on the floor as he flailed it around happily. He looked down at it, after all, he had just lost his his toy. Yugi bent over, picking it up and handing it back to the baby. "Here you go..." he cooed.

Tairo played with it, and held it out to Yugi. "Ah!" Yugi smiled. "Thank you..." he said, taking it. He lay it down beside the child, not exactly knowing how to keep his interest in it. Kaiba, dressed casually, sat next to his lover and child, watching the baby roll over onto his stomach to crawl to the other side of the bed. He hooked his index finger in the band of the baby's pants, ensuring that he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

"Where do you think you're going, little guy?" Kaiba said, pulling Tairo back to sit on his little bottom. Tairo reached for Yugi. "What's the matter, baby?" Yugi cooed, sitting Tairo on his stomach. Tairo began playing with Yugi's hair again. "You just wanna play with your mama..." Kaiba said.

"Wait. Why am _I _the mama?" Yugi said. "You're my uke, aren't you?" Kaiba asked. "What's _that_ got to do with anything?" Kaiba smirked. "Lose that smirk! Our love life has nothing to do with how we raise him!" Yugi said. "Don't get mad. I was just saying he'd be more likely to call you "Mama" because you're the more maternal parent." Kaiba said. It seemed like more of an attempt at saving face with his "wife". "That seems more logical." Yugi said. "See?" Kaiba said. The baby rolled off of Yugi once his hair no longer satisfied him. He began to pat Kaiba's brown hair, pulling it between his tiny fingers.

"You're just all over the place, aren't you, Tairo?" Yugi said. Kaiba began pulling his hair away from Tairo's fingers. "That's enough playing with daddy's hair." he said. "Yugi-mama needs that hair too." Yugi got up slowly. "Stay with him. I need to change before the game." he said. "I'll dress him." Kaiba said, laying down next to the baby. "Hey, Tairo!"

"Mama..." Tairo said, playing with Kaiba's shirt. "No. I'm not Mama, Tairo." Kaiba said, sitting the baby on his lap. "Mama!" replied the baby. "No...Dad-dy..." Kaiba said. "Mama!" Kaiba cringed. "Yugi, the baby's calling me Mama!" he said. "He's just a baby, anata!" Yugi said from the bathroom. Kaiba lay the baby on the bed, pulling off his pants to change his diaper. "Mama!" Tairo said, reaching for Kaiba. "Dad-dy!" Kaiba said. "Mama!"

Kaiba sighed. "Tairo, I'm not Mama."

"Mama!"

"Dad-dy!"

"Mama!"

"Da-dd-y."

"Mama!"

Yugi stood behind his husband, running his hands up and down his chest. "Welcome to motherhood, bitch."

The End.


End file.
